


Scent

by Voodka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Omega, Bahasa Indonesia, Comedy, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodka/pseuds/Voodka
Summary: Percival Graves kembali bangkit (Aku memang masih hidup, Picquery) Kehidupannya kembali seperti semula. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Newt di gedung Woolworth mengubah segalanya.





	1. The (not-so-good) Beginning

“Aku ingin setiap ketua tim untuk memberikan instruksi yang rinci,” Pria berambut hitam yang duduk di kepala meja panjang mengetukkan jarinya,”Dan kuharap kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi,”

Seorang auror bertubuh kurus dengan wajah pucat mengangkat tangannya,”Sa-saya ingin minta maaf-“

“Tidak apa-apa, Finley,” Seru seorang wanita dengan suara lembut, rambut pirangnya digelung ketat diatas lehernya,”Kau ‘kan masih baru, dan seharusnya seseorang yang lebih senior bisa memberitahumu instruksi yang jelas di misi selanjutnya,” Wanita tersebut menatap tajam pada seorang pria gempal berambut coklat dengan rokok diantara bibirnya. Pria tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya.

“Hey! Aku kan sudah jelaskan padanya-“

Argumen-argumen disekeliling meja dimulai lagi. Graves menghela nafas, menjadi direktur Keamanan Sihir di MACUSA memang terdengar seperti pekerjaan yang glamor. Orang-orang berasumsi bahwa bagian terberat dari pekerjaannya adalah menghadapi penyihir-penyihir Gelap (Grindelwald, contohnya, Graves benar-benar bersyukur bajingan korban pemutih kulit itu sudah berada di Azkaban) tapi mengatur auror-auror seniornya merupakan tantangan terbesar. Para auror junior sangat bersemangat dalam usaha mereka untuk membuat Graves terkesan, sehingga mereka jauh lebih mudah dikendalikan. Para auror senior…lain lagi kasusnya. Mereka tidak berusaha membuat Graves terkesan, karena mereka tahu kadar mutu yang dapat membuat Graves terkesan adalah setara dirinya sendiri.

Masalahnya adalah, mereka bahkan tidak lagi _berusaha_.

 

* * *

 

 

Graves menutup pintu kantornya, siap untuk ber- _apparate_ pulang ke flat yang ia tinggali sendirian. Sejujurnya lebih tepat disebut penthouse, tapi Graves bukan orang yang sombong. Ia mengangguk pada auror-auror yang menyapanya di koridor, tersenyum kecil saat Sawyer menepuk pundaknya dengan keras dan berkata,”Sampai jumpa besok, wahai Yang Mulia!”

Graves berjalan menuruni tangga di lobi gedung Woolworth, tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan tangga berwarna emas. Disekitarnya, pegawai–pegawai MACUSA tersenyum sopan atau perlahan menyingkir dari jalannya. Matanya jatuh pada jam emas yang melayang diatas kepalanya. Ia begitu fokus memperhatikan jarum yang berputar hingga ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang berjalan tepat kearahnya. Dua tubuh bertubrukan. Refleks, Graves meraih kedua lengan orang didepannya. Terakhir kali salah satu pegawai MACUSA menabraknya, pegawai itu langsung meminta maaf dengan terbata-bata dan berjanji akan menyiapkan surat untuk _resign_ (“Tidak apa-apa, Abernathy, astaga, tolong lap air matamu-“) Graves berharap sepenuh hati hal tersebut tidak terulang lagi.

“Maaf, aku sedang memperhatikan jamnya, jam itu bagus sekali, jadi aku-“

Suara familiar teredam oleh kerah mantel hitamnya. Ia menunduk untuk memeriksa pegawai dari departemen mana orang ini dan rambut coklat keriting menggelitik hidungnya. Orang di pelukannya mendongak, sepasang mata hijau cerah bertemu dengan mata hitamnya. Sejenak perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wangi kayu manis dan tanah yang segar.

“Scamander?”

“Ah, Mr. Graves? Sudah mau pulang ya?” Newt berdiri tegak, terburu-buru melepaskan diri dari Graves. Pipinya yang berbintik-bintik merona merah. Graves mengangguk, kemudian ada keheningan yang canggung. Graves berdehem. Newt memindahkan kopernya ke tangan yang lain dengan gugup sebelum berkata ”Apa kau melihat Tina-maksudku, Goldstein?”

“Tidak. Sepertinya Goldstein sudah pulang dengan saudarinya. Ia mendapat giliran kerja lapangan tadi siang, jadi ia diperbolehkan pulang lebih dulu,”

“Oh, begitu,” Newt terlihat gelisah. Wangi tersebut masih tercium, dan Graves tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mendekat, berusaha mencari tahu sumber aroma tersebut. Pemuda didepannya mundur selangkah, lupa bahwa dirinya masih berada di tangga. Ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang jika Graves tidak menarik tangannya (lagi).

“Terima kasih,” Pipi Newt bertambah merah. Graves jarang berbicara dengannya, hanya bertukar senyum dan anggukan kepala jika mereka berpapasan di koridor.

“Ada apa?”

“Oh, um, tidak apa-apa. Selamat sore, Mr. Graves,” Newt berbalik dan menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, masih dengan koper kulit setianya. Ia menghilang dibalik pintu Woolworth sebelum Graves mengerjapkan mata.

Ketika Graves keluar dari bangunan Woolworth, Newt sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Graves berjalan menuju salah satu gang kecil yang ada didekat bangunan Woolworth sebelum ber-apparate.

 

* * *

 

 

Ia membuka matanya ketika merasakan lantai kayu yang familiar dibawah kakinya. Jendela-jendela membingkai kota New York dengan latar belakang langit biru kemerah-merahan. Matahari baru saja turun. Graves menghela nafas, membuka dan menaruh mantelnya di gantungan besi didekat pintu. Langkah sepatunya terdengar keras diruangan yang sepi. Ia membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan sebotol _firewhisky_. Ia hendak meraih salah satu gelas kecil bening yang berada tepat diatas rak berisi botol-botol brandy, _mead_ , dan gigglewater, tapi ia teringat bahwa ia belum membeli makan malam.

‘Agak kurang bijaksana keluar rumah dalam keadaan mabuk,’ pikir Graves,’Dan aku samasekali tidak berniat untuk memasak,’

Ia berdiri sambil menghela nafas lagi, meraih mantel hitamnya. Ia akan membeli apapun yang mereka sajikan di P.J Clarke’s diujung jalan, sebelum kembali untuk menikmati _firewhisky_ kesayangannya.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menghilang dengan suara keras.

 

* * *

 

 

Graves berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan kantung kertas berisi _bacon cheeseburger_ hangat (Bukan pilihannya sendiri; pelayan di P.J Clarke’s, seorang pemuda yang Graves tebak berusia delapan belas dengan topi kebesaran, terlihat antusias saat menawarkan ‘menu spesial hari ini, resep baru dari koki kami!’ sehingga Graves merasa tidak tega untuk menolaknya). Nafasnya terpeta di udara. Ia memasukkan tangan kiri kedalam mantelnya, melewati pria-pria berjas dengan topi fedora dan _boater_ , serta wanita-wanita bergaun dengan syal bulu, topi _cloche_ mereka ditarik hingga menutupi telinga.

‘Sudah hampir musim dingin,’ Pikir Graves,’Semoga tidak begitu dingin tahun ini,’

Graves sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana perubahan suhu akan mempengaruhi kinerja auror-auror di MACUSA (Sawyer dan Morris pasti bahagia; mereka akan mencari alasan apapun untuk bolos patroli, dan salju yang tebal akan memberikan mereka keringanan) ketika seseorang menabraknya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Graves hampir menjatuhkan kantung kertasnya.

_Wangi kayu manis dan tanah yang segar._

Berdiri dihadapannya, seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi (Gadis?) dengan mantel biru berkerah bulu. Gadis itu sedang memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja terhantam ke dada Graves. Rambut coklat keriting dibalik topi itu terlihat…

“Scamander?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

Gadis(?) itu mendongak. Astaga, Graves hampir-hampir tidak mengenali Newt dibalik bulu mata yang lentik dan bibir merah merona. Mantra macam apa yang ia pakai? Apakah ini transfigurasi kelas tinggi yang hanya dikuasai penyihir-penyihir Inggris? Graves hendak membuka mulut untuk berkomentar, tetapi menutupnya kembali saat tangan Newt yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya.

“Halo, Mr. Graves,” Senyuman lembut yang diberikan Newt membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sudah lama ia tidak bersentuhan dengan gadis (atau pemuda) dalam jarak sedekat ini. Setelah kejadian dengan Grindelwald, ia menjadi sangat berhati-hati dalam membawa orang asing kerumahnya,”Kau tampan sekali,”

“Apa-apaan ini?” Newt tertawa kecil, ujung kakinya yang terbalut dalam heels tersangkut di bebatuan trotoar. Ia jatuh tepat kepelukan Graves. Wajah Newt semakin mendekat. Aroma kuat gigglewater tercium saat ia membuka mulutnya

“Aku suka rambutmu,”

 

* * *

 

 

Graves menjatuhkan Newt ke sofa terdekat. Ia menaruh kantung berisi burger diatas meja. Kantung itu tergencet dalam perjuangannya menarik Newt ke gang kecil terdekat. Pemuda itu meronta-ronta, berteriak ke jalanan yang ramai bahwa ia menyukai rambut Graves, dan rambut itu patut dijaga sampai akhir hayatnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Graves dan mengelus kepala Graves (dijalanan penuh berisi No-Maj) sebelum ia mulai terisak,”Aku akan memeliharamu mulai sekarang. Kau boleh tinggal di koperku. Kita tinggalkan saja Mr. Graves,”

Graves menggantungkan mantelnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang terbaring diatas sofa. Mantel birunya, entah bagaimana, sudah tergeletak dilantai. Topi cloche yang ia kenakan tidak terlihat lagi. Dibalik mantelnya, Newt mengenakan gaun _flapper_ hitam pendek, mengekspos paha ramping dan kulitnya yang putih. Graves menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran.

Ia berlutut disamping kepala Newt. Mata pemuda tersebut terpejam, pipinya merona merah.‘Ia jelas-jelas mabuk,’ pikir Graves,’Pertanyaannya adalah, berapa botol gigglewater yang disimpan Goldstein dan kenapa ia membiarkan Newt keluar sendirian saat ia mabuk?’

Matanya melayang pada lengan Newt yang terekspos. Salah satu _strap_ hitam melorot dari bahunya, tangan Graves terulur hendak membetulkan gaunnya. Kulit Newt lebih lembut dari yang ia duga, dengan bintik-bintik yang tersebar disepanjang tangan dan bahunya.

‘Dan yang paling penting,’Graves memijat dahinya sendiri,’…kenapa ia berpakaian seperti ini?’

Tiba-tiba, kepala Newt terkulai kesamping. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dalam suara pelan. Aroma yang Graves cium sebelum ini menjadi semakin kuat. Ia tidak tahan untuk mendekatkan kepalanya ke sumber wangi tersebut. Ia membeku ketika Newt mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan. Sejak kapan lidahnya berada di leher Newt?

“Ah, Mr. Graves…” Newt mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Graves, menarik Graves menimpa tubuhnya diatas sofa. Graves menatap pupilnya yang membesar, nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Wangi kayu manis semakin menguar di udara. Pemuda itu melilitkan kakinya ke pinggang Graves, membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan dengan lebih intim. Pikiran Graves mulai mengabur.

“Scamander…Newt, hentikan,” Mata Newt mulai berkaca-kaca, dan insting Graves menuntutnya untuk menghibur Newt, jangan biarkan ia sedih, _jangan Newt jangan sedih_. Ia menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Newt, tangannya menghapus sedikit air mata disudut mata hijau pemuda tersebut. Senyum manis Newt kembali lagi, dan Graves membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Newt untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Hidungnya kembali menghirup aroma tersebut, dan ia tidak bisa berhenti mengigiti kulit putih Newt. Suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda tersebut seakan menghipnotisnya, dan tangan Graves yang berada di paha Newt (sejak kapan?) hampir menarik gaun Newt keatas. Hanya ada mereka berdua disini, Graves tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi...

Tapi suara keras tanda _apparition_ dan teriakan Tina Goldstein menghentikannya. Ia hendak berdiri ketika punggungnya dihantam oleh _stupefy_.

 

Apa yang sedang terjadi?


	2. A day in life of Newt Scamander

Matahari bersinar terang dari jendela terdekat, membuat Newt mengerjapkan matanya. Jam berapa ini? Ia menatap langit-langit. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah kembali ke flat Tina dan Queenie, tempat ia menumpang selama tinggal di New York. Ia ingat Queenie mengangkat sebotol besar gillywater dan mengumumkan bahwa mereka harus mengadakan pesta malam ini. Tina sedang duduk didepan perapian, mendongak pada saat Newt membuka pintu.

'Merayakan apa?’ Tanya Newt, ia baru saja tiba dengan dandanan yang selalu ia pakai ketika menyelinap masuk. Tadinya Newt selalu ber-apparate, tapi Mrs. Esposito mulai menuduh Tina sebagai ahli perakit bom illegal dan mengancam akan mengusir mereka jika suara-suara keras itu tidak berhenti. Jadi sekarang Mrs. Esposito mengenalnya sebagai Lili, sahabat baru Queenie dari tempat kerja.

“Merayakan…apa ya,”

“Akui saja, Queenie,” Tina menghela nafas, matanya kembali ke buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya,”Kau memang sedang ingin minum-minum kan,”

Wanita berambut pirang itu terkikik. Ia menarik tangan Newt dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa diseberang Tina. Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, tiga gelas kecil meluncur kearah mereka. Tina menggelengkan kepala, rambut bobnya mengayun pelan.

“Maaf, tapi aku tidak ikutan deh. Besok aku ada shift patroli pagi,”

Queenie mencibir. Ia menaruh salah satu gelas dimeja dekat mereka sebelum mengisi kedua gelas yang tersisa dengan gillywater. Newt menatap cairan bening yang mengalir dari mulut botol. Sudah lama ia tidak minum, dan gillywater dingin kedengarannya menggiurkan.

“Ayolah, Newt! Aku tahu kau haus,”

Newt mengambil gelas yang disodorkan kearahnya sambil berpikir ia akan minum segelas saja.

Sisanya…ingatannya kabur. Tapi ia ingat mencium sebuah aroma, aroma yang mengingatkannya pada batu bara di perapian yang menyala dan _scotch_ yang disukai ayahnya, tapi aroma ini berbeda. Lebih tajam. Ia mengusap wajah dengan tangan kanannya. Melihat lipstik di telapak tangannya, mata Newt melebar. Ia menarik tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, baru menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah ruangan asing dengan sofa-sofa yang terlihat empuk. Lemari kaca memamerkan botol-botol minuman dan foto-foto berpigura. Newt mencium aroma yang familiar dibalik bau rokok yang samar di udara.

“Ah, selamat pagi,” Seorang pria berambut hitam memasuki ruangan, tangannya membawa dua piring. Ia menaruh salah satu piring di meja sebelum mendekati Newt dan menaruh piring dimeja dekat kepala ranjang tempat Newt bersandar. Aroma _pancake_ membuatnya menelan ludah, tapi ada aroma lain yang membuatnya gugup.

“Mr. Graves…? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?”

“Itu yang harusnya jadi pertanyaanku,” Mr. Graves menghela nafas,”Tapi Goldstein sudah menjelaskan semuanya,”

“Tina…? Apa yang kulaku-“

“Kemarin kau cukup mabuk,” Pria itu melipat lengan diatas dadanya,”Kau berkata kau akan kembali ke London. Dengan berjalan kaki. Lalu kau ber- _apparate_ sebelum Goldstein bisa mencegahmu,”

“Maaf,” Newt memijat dahi, denyutan di sisi kiri kepalanya bertambah keras,”Tapi dimana ini, tepatnya?”

“Ini flatku,” Suara Mr. Graves berubah khawatir,”Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” Pipi Newt menghangat ketika mata gelap Mr. Graves bertemu dengan matanya,”Astaga, memalukan sekali. Aku betul-betul minta maaf-“

“Tidak apa-apa,” Keheningan yang canggung. Mr. Graves berdehem. “Goldstein memberitahuku bahwa…siklusmu…sebentar lagi, ya,”

Pipi Newt terasa terbakar sekarang. Ia mengangguk, memandang kearah selimut putih tebal yang menutupi kakinya.

“Kenapa kau malah minum-minum? Kau tahu bahayanya kalau kau berjalan-jalan diluar saat keadaan tubuhmu seperti ini?” Newt mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pria itu. Alis hitamnya mengerut, dan sesaat ia mengingatkan Newt pada Theseus.

“Aku tidak sengaja. Queenie mengajakku minum bersama...tapi aku yang tidak sengaja minum terlalu banyak,” Newt buru-buru menambahkan ketika alis Mr. Graves semakin mengerut,”Aku kira...tidak akan datang secepat ini, tapi ternyata aku salah,”

Mr. Graves menghela nafas lagi,”Sudahlah, makan dulu sarapanmu. Maaf kalau tidak enak, aku tidak begitu pandai memasak,”

Ia melambaikan tangannya, membuat sebuah pisau dan garpu melayang dan menjatuhkan diri dengan lembut diatas piring berisi pancake. Kemudian ia menatap Newt seolah menunggu. Newt meraih piring dari atas meja sebelum memotong dan menyuapkan sepotong _pancake_ ke mulutnya.

“Ini…enak. Terima kasih,” Newt mendongak, tersenyum pada Mr. Graves. Senyumnya memudar ketika ia menyadari ada suatu kepuasan dibalik ekspresi tenang pria tersebut. Kenapa Mr. Graves menatapnya seperti itu?

“Sama-sama,” Nada suara Mr. Graves membuat dadanya berdesir. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke piring, wajahnya menjadi panas. Ia merasakan aliran licin yang familiar, membasahi paha bagian dalamnya. Aroma kayu manis menguar di udara. Ketika Newt mendongak, Mr. Graves sedang menatapnya. Pria itu menarik nafas tajam sebelum duduk disisi tempat tidur. Tangannya meraih lengan Newt yang terbungkus _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu.

“Scamander, aku-“

“Newt,” Sela pemuda itu,”Panggil saja aku Newt,”

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Sejak kapan wajah mereka sedekat ini? Newt dapat mencium aroma tubuh Mr. Graves, merasakan tangan pria itu menyentuh rambutnya. Newt menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, dan pandangan Mr. Graves jatuh ke bibirnya.

“Newt, kita-“

Muncul kuapan dari arah sofa sebelum Newt mendengar Tina bertanya dengan suara mengantuk,”Queenie, kau sudah masak sarapan? Aku lapaar,”

Mr. Graves melepaskan tangannya dari sisi kepala Newt, ekspresinya seperti ingin memecahkan sesuatu. Newt berharap ‘sesuatu’ itu bukan kepala Tina.

“Mr. Graves, ada apa dengan ki-“

“Percival, panggil saja aku Percival,”

Newt hendak membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya lagi. Terdengar suara gaduh saat Tina terguling dari sofa. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jalanan penuh dengan orang-orang yang keluar dari kantor mereka untuk membeli makan siang. Newt berusaha merogoh kertas kecil didalam mantelnya sambil menjaga kantung coklat berisi barang-barang di tangan kirinya agar tidak terjatuh. Setelah meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Mr. Graves-Percival, lebih tepatnya, ia dan Tina ber- _apparate_ pulang,”Persetan dengan Mrs. Esposito,” Kata Tina,”Kalau gajah mini itu protes ia akan berkenalan dengan tinjuku,” Tapi ia terlihat gentar saat teriakan Mrs. Esposito menembus lantai.

Newt hampir menjatuhkan barang-barangnya ketika seorang pemuda berjas membantunya memegang kantung kertasnya. Newt membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, namun orang itu menarik Newt ke gang di sisi salah satu bangunan. Newt hanya melihat sekelebat rambut pirang saat tubuhnya didesakkan ke dinding, pipinya menghantam bata-bata didepannya.

“Kau…wangi sekali,” Hembusan udara di telinganya membuat Newt bergidik. Rasa ngeri memenuhi pikirannya. Bukankah ia sudah meminum ramuan yang ia racik setiap bulan, yang khusus untuk menyembunyikan aroma tubuhnya? Kenapa orang ini masih bisa menciumnya?

Tangan-tangan tidak diinginkan menyentuh pinggangnya. Newt berusaha menarik tongkat dari saku mantelnya, namun tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kesakitan saat tubuh yang menghimpitnya ke dinding menghilang. Newt berbalik, tongkatnya berada di udara. Adrenalin membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Yang ia lihat membuatnya ternganga.

“Mr. Gra-Percival?” Demi janggut Merlin, kenapa mereka selalu bertemu dalam situasi yang aneh?

“Halo, Newt,” Percival sedang menahan kedua tangan pria yang menyerangnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya, membuat seutas tali muncul dari udara dan mengikatkan diri mereka ke tangan pria berambut pirang tersebut. Ekspresi pria tersebut terlihat panik, namun saat ia akhirnya menatap siapa yang mengikatnya, wajahnya berubah ketakutan.

“Finley. Begini caramu mengisi waktu makan siangmu ya?”

“Mr. Graves? Maafkan aku, aku hanya-aku tidak sengaja-“

Percival melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda itu terdiam.

“Kembali ke kantor. Kita akan bicara nanti,”

Pemuda itu mengangguk kaku. Newt hampir merasa kasihan melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Ia terlihat seperti ia akan muntah kapan saja. Saat tali yang mengikat tangannya menghilang, Finley berjalan cepat (setengah berlari, sebetulnya) dan menghilang kearah jalanan yang ramai.

Newt berterima kasih kepada Percival untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu. Pria tersebut merengut, memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel hitamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Newt kearah jalanan berisi No-Maj.

“Kenapa kau tidak memakai sweaterku?” Tanya Percival. Ia bersikeras meminjamkan _sweater-_ nya pada Newt pagi tadi, supaya Newt tidak kedinginan. Newt ingin mengatakan bahwa dengan ber- _apparate_ ia tidak akan merasa dingin, tapi tatapan galak Percival membuatnya menyerah.

“Kenapa pula aku harus memakai-oh,” Newt terdiam,”Kau…tidak merasa…aneh? Jika aku mengenakan sweatermu?”

Meminjamkan baju pada omega saat sedang dalam siklus merupakan tanda perlindungan seorang alpha. Dan juga…tawaran untuk memulai…sesuatu. Hubungan intim. Secara fisik dan psikologis.

“Aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu jika aku merasa aneh,”

“Ba-baiklah,” Percival menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. Gestur tersebut membuat Newt gugup. Ia mengambil kantung berisi barang-barang yang berserakan di tanah. Percival menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum bergerak untuk membantu Newt. Alisnya terangkat saat ia memungut kain putih yang terlipat dari tanah.

“Untuk apa kau membeli seprai baru? Goldstein tidak punya seprai cadangan?”

“Mereka punya,” Kata Newt, tangannya masih memunguti plastik roti dan buah-buahan di tanah,”Tapi aku butuh untuk…untuk…”

“Ah,” Gumam Percival. Hening sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan,”Untuk puncak siklusmu?”

Telinganya memanas,”Iya,”

Newt memungut sekotak mentega sebelum menegakkan dirinya. Percival terlihat canggung.

“Um, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa,”

“Tunggu, Newt,”

“Ada apa?” Percival mengambil kantung yang ia bawa. Pria tersebut langsung melangkah kearah jalanan, membiarkan Newt mengejarnya.

“Biarkan aku mengantarmu,”

“Aku tidak apa-apa kok,” Newt bersikeras,”Aku tidak ingin merepotkan,”

Percival tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tetap berjalan. Dengan mantelnya yang mewah dan eskpresi wajahnya yang serius, membawa kantung kertas berisi belanjaan, ia terlihat menggelikan. Mereka berjalan dalam hening selama beberapa menit sebelum Newt terlonjak.

“Omong-omong, arah flatnya bukan kesini,”

 

* * *

 

Suara piring yang berdentingan menandakan Queenie sudah pulang. Newt meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja kayu. Aroma pai apel menyeruak dari arah dapur.

“Newt? Sudah pulang?” Suara Queenie menggema.

“Iya,”

Newt melepaskan mantelnya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar tamu. Ia duduk diatas salah satu tempat tidur single dengan seprai bunga-bunga, menghela nafas. Ia hanya pergi ke Kroger’s, toko yang terletak diujung jalan dari flat Queenie dan Tina, tapi kejadian dengan Finley dan pertemuannya dengan Percival membuatnya lelah. Newt mengacak rambutnya, menatap keluar jendela kecil diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Begitu banyak No-Maj berlalu lalang, orang-orang yang kehidupannya tidak dipengaruhi oleh sihir dan segala kerumitannya. Sedikit rasa iri tumbuh dihatinya, sebelum ia mengusap wajahnya dan bangkit untuk masuk ke kopernya. Sudah waktunya makan siang.

Newt sedang memberi makan para mooncalf ketika Queenie memanggilnya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun rumah berwarna ungu dan membawa sepiring pai apel di tangan kanannya. Mereka duduk disela akar-akar salah satu pohon dekat habitat mooncalf, Newt menyendokkan pai apel ke mulutnya. Queenie mengamatinya sambil bertopang dagu, tersenyum kecil.

“Jadi?”

“Jadi apa?”

“Oh, ayolah,” Queenie merengut,”Kau kan baru saja jalan-jalan dengan direktur Graves. Apakah menyenangkan?”

“Queenie, kau baru saja membaca pikiranku,”

“Aku tahu,” Queenie terkikik, tangannya mengelus kepala salah satu mooncalf yang mendekati mereka,”Tapi pasti lebih seru mendengar ceritamu,”

“Percival…baik,” Newt teringat saat ia mengantar Newt ke gang terdekat flat Tina dan Queenie. Ia bersikeras agar Newt ber- _apparate_ untuk mengurangi resiko bertemu dengan orang lain seperti Finley. Newt mengingat senyumnya saat ia mengatakan sampai jumpa.

“Jadi?”

“Jadi apa, sih?” Newt menggulung lengan _sweater-_ nya. Sweater Percival, lebih tepatnya. Newt tidak berniat untuk memakainya, tapi ia baru ingat ia memakai _sweater_ favoritnya sebagai lap saat sedang memandikan Martha si erumpent (Tentu saja tidak sengaja; tapi saat ia menyadarinya, _sweater_ itu sudah penuh dengan bercak lumpur. Ia hendak membersihkannya saat Tom, seekor burung fwooper yang ia selamatkan di perjalanan keduanya ke afrika, menyambar _sweater_ tersebut dengan paruhnya dan terbang ke sarangnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang sehingga Newt tidak enak hati mengambilnya kembali)

Sebaiknya ia berhenti mengorbankan pakaian miliknya terus-menerus. Lemarinya (atau peti kayu yang ia pakai sebagai lemari) sudah terlihat lebih kosong dari biasanya.

“Apakah dia kandidat yang menjanjikan?”

“Astaga, Queenie,” Pipi Newt merona merah,”Aku bahkan belum begitu mengenalnya,”

“Aku hanya bertanya apakah ia kandidat yang menjanjikan,” Queenie memainkan rambut ikalnya sambil melamun. Newt pura-pura sibuk dengan pai apel di piringnya. Wajah Queenie menjadi cerah sesaat kemudian,”Aku tahu dia sebetulnya orang yang lembut dibalik wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu!”

“Wajahnya tidak menyeramkan,” Newt berkata dengan agak defensif,”Dan tolong jangan baca pikiranku terus, Queenie, aku ‘kan sudah bilang…”

“Aw, tapi pikiranmu lantang sekali,” Wanita itu memperhatikan seekor mooncalf mengendus-ngendus sebelum menyerudukkan kepalanya ke perut Newt. Ekspresi Queenie berubah menjadi nakal,”Hei, apa menurutmu ia akan menjadi ayah yang baik?”

“Queenie!”

“Aku hanya bercanda, sayang,” Queenie terkikik lagi. Ia bangkit, menepuk-nepuk gaunnya dan menyelipkan rambut pirangnya kebelakang telinga,”Aku pergi dulu ya. Ada janji makan malam dengan Jacob,”

“Oh, baiklah,” Newt mendongak,”Apa Tina akan pulang sebelum makan malam?”

“Sepertinya ia akan pulang terlambat. Katanya ia tidak datang shift patroli pagi ini, jadi ia dihukum mengambil shift sore dan malam,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Halo, apakah Mr. Graves ada di kantornya?”

Wanita berkacamata dibalik meja mendongak sebelum tersenyum,”Ah, Mr. Scamander. Sudah ada janji?”

“Er, be-belum,” Newt menggaruk pipinya, memindahkan plastik berisi _pastry_ dan _sandwich_ dari toko Kowalski ke tangan yang satunya,”Kalau ia sedang sibuk, aku pergi saja,”

“Tidak apa-apa, Mr. Scamander. Ia tidak ada jadwal pertemuan untuk hari ini, dan ia sedang berada di kantornya. Biar kuantar,”

“Benarkah? Terimakasih,” Newt tersenyum pada wanita itu, Mrs. Perkins.

Ia menyusuri koridor berdinding gelap dengan langit-langit tinggi. Suara hak sepatu Mrs. Perkins menggema, tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Sepertinya auror-auror lain sedang keluar untuk makan siang. Newt tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat ide dan keberanian untuk membawakan makan siang untuk Percival. Apakah ia sudah gila?

‘Hanya untuk berterima kasih,’ Pikir Newt, membetulkan kerah di lehernya dengan gelisah,’Aku hanya akan memberikan ini padanya lalu aku akan pulang,’

Saat mereka hampir tiba didepan pintu kantor Percival ia baru menyadari bahwa ia bisa saja menitipkan ini kepada Mrs. Perkins. Mendadak merasa panik, ia hampir menabrak Mrs. Perkins saat wanita itu berhenti berjalan dan mengetuk pintu kayu _ebony_ hitam dihadapan mereka.

“Mr. Graves? Anda punya tamu,”

Terdengar suara kertas-kertas dirapikan dari belakang pintu. Sejenak kemudian, Percival muncul di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan _vest_ abu-abu, dasi hitam di lehernya dilonggarkan dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka. Newt menelan ludah. Alis Percival terangkat saat melihat Newt. Ia tersenyum pada Mrs. Perkins dan mengisyaratkan Newt untuk masuk. Terdengar derit pintu menutup dibelakang mereka.

“Ha-halo,” Newt memainkan lengan mantelnya dengan gugup,”Aku…aku hanya ingin…”

Ia mendorong kotak putih yang ia pegangi ke dada Percival. Mata gelap pria tersebut melebar. Ia memegangi kotak itu dengan ekspresi bertanya. Newt mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja selain pria didepannya.

“Um, un-untuk berterima kasih karena kemarin sudah merepotkanmu,”

Terdengar suara kotak dibuka, dan Newt kembali memandang Percival. Ia sedang mengangkat salah satu _sandwich_ berisi daging ham dan keju swiss (menu baru dari toko Jacob; ia sedang mencoba melebarkan jangkauannya ke resep-resep lain) mengendusnya dengan hati-hati (Newt baru pertama kali melihat orang melakukan itu dan masih terlihat elegan) sebelum mengigit sandwich tersebut. Ia memberikan senyum kecil pada Newt.

“Terimakasih, ini enak sekali. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar,”

“O-oh, syukurlah,” Newt menatap pria didepannya. Dari dekat, ada kantung hitam samar dibawah matanya. Newt mencoba memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya,”Bukankah ini sedang istirahat makan siang?”

“Benarkah?” Percival menoleh, menatap jam dinding berwarna emas dengan ukiran burung elang dibagian pinggirnya,”Aku tidak sadar,”

Ia melangkah kearah meja didepan lemari-lemari kaca, mengisyaratan dengan tangannya agar Newt duduk. Ia menaruh kotak itu disudut meja, satu-satunya tempat yang tersedia. Meja itu penuh dengan gulungan perkamen, botol tinta, jam pasir dengan bingkai platina dan sebuah foto berpigura. Seorang wanita berwajah ramah dengan rambut hitam yang digelung diatas kepalanya melambai dari foto hitam putih tersebut. Wanita itu sedang tertawa, membuat kerutan di wajahnya semakin terlihat, namun Newt menduga ia pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya.

“Ibuku,” Kata Percival saat ia menyadari arah tatapan Newt,”Ia masih tinggal di Roma. Aku membujuknya untuk ikut tinggal di New York, tapi ia menolak. Ia bersikeras untuk tinggal disana dan menjaga makam ayahku,”

“Ah,” Newt memandang Percival, merasa agak malu,”Maafkan aku,”

“Tidak apa-apa,”Percival melambaikan tangannya, ia duduk dan menyandarkan diri ke kursi kulit hitam berpunggung tinggi dibelakang mejanya,”Ia juga bersikeras pasta yang dibuat orang-orang Amerika menyalahi kodrat resep Italia. Mendiang ayahku selalu bertengkar dengannya mengenai pasta. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia mau menikahi ayahku,”

“Ayahmu…orang amerika?”

Percival mengangguk,”Lahir di Washington, lalu pindah kesini. Bertemu ibuku saat sedang bertugas ke Roma. Mereka tinggal disini sampai ayahku pensiun, lalu pindah ke Roma,”

“Oh, begitu,” Newt merasa ia perlu menceritakan sesuatu juga,”Aku dan kakakku lahir di Hampstead. Tapi hanya ayah dan ibuku yang tinggal disana sekarang,”

“Kakakmu…” Percival terdiam sejenak,”Theseus, ya? Kudengar ia tinggal di London sekarang?”

Newt mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka, sembari Percival memakan sandwichnya dan Newt mengunyah salah satu _cream puff_ yang ditawarkan oleh Percival setelah pria itu bersikeras bahwa ia tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis. Ada keheningan yang nyaman diantara mereka. Terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki dari koridor, Newt melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan waktu istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir. Ia berdehem sebelum bangkit dari kursinya,”Aku sebaiknya pergi. Aku belum memberi makan hewan-hewanku,”

Ada sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Percival saat ia mengantar Newt ke pintu. Ia mengambilkan mantel dari gantungan dan mengulurkannya pada Newt. Tangan Newt hampir menyentuh gagang pintu ketika ia merasakan tangan Percival menyentuh punggungnya. Ia berbalik, Percival memasangkan syal berwarna abu-abu melingkari lehernya.

Aroma scotch dan batu bara memenuhi hidungnya.

Saat Newt tersadar, tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Tangan Percival melingkari pinggangnya. Tangannya sendiri melingkari leher pria tersebut. Wajah Percival terbenam di leher Newt. Pemuda itu merasakan gigitan-gigitan di lehernya, sebelum ciuman-ciuman kecil dilayangkan ke rahangnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Newt menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh, menarik rambut hitam Percival. Ia menatap pria itu, menelan ludah ketika mata gelap Percival memandangnya seolah ingin menerkamnya. Nafasnya memburu. Tangan Percival berpindah ke menyusuri perut dan dadanya, sebelum berhenti di belakang pahanya. Newt merasakan aliran cairan dibagian belakang celana woolnya. Percival, seolah mengetahui hal tersebut, memindahkan tangannya ke sela-sela kaki Newt. Newt, secara refleks, membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

Aroma kayu manis dan batu bara saling bertautan. Udara diantara mereka terasa berat. Newt tidak pernah merasa lebih terangsang dalam hidupnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Percival, menutup matanya.

Suara pintu digedor membuat mereka melonjak menjauh. Percival mengusap wajahnya, seolah mencoba untuk sadar. Newt merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Ia menyibukkan diri membetulkan kerah kemejanya, berharap Percival tidak meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah. Pria itu menatapnya memegangi sisi lehernya.

“Bos! Bos! Apa kau masih hidup?” Terdengar seorang pria bertanya dari balik pintu.

“Ya? Ada apa, Sawyer?” Percival masih menatap Newt dengan seksama, membuat wajah Newt memerah.

“Ada howler dari ibumu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! Gue kembali lagi. Gaada yang nungguin si. Karena kegabutan masa libur, chapter ini jadi lebih panjang. Parah seru banget bisa nulis lagi ahhh i cant. 
> 
> Btw, ini penthousenya Graves di bayangan gue: http://www.decoist.com/2014-06-09/exclusive-new-york-city-penthouse-alex-birkenstock/
> 
> Komen apapun gapapa kok kalo mau :3 Thank u fo reading!


	3. Graves is having an eventful weekend.

Graves menyambar howler dari tangan Sawyer yang terjulur dan membanting pintu menutup. Astaga, sudah lama ibunya tidak mengirim howler. Ia mendongak, Newt memandangnya dengan khawatir. Graves memaksakan senyum walaupun ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya.

“Sebaiknya kau buka itu sekarang. Aku perg-“

Kalimat Newt terhenti saat howler ditangan Graves mulai membuka dan melipat diri sendiri.

“PERCY! Apa kabar, anakku sayang?” Suara wanita dengan aksen Itali yang kental menggema di ruangan,”Aduh, aku rindu sekali! Apakah kamu sudah makan? Jangan lupa cuci celana dalam dengan benar! Terakhir kali aku kesana, baju kotormu menumpuk. Kenapa, sih, kau selalu tidak mau kuberi peri-rumah?! Kau tahu ‘kan kita punya banyak disini! Bella menitip salam sayang, katanya ia rindu mengganti popokmu,”

Wanita itu tertawa. Hati Graves mencelos. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah ibunya mulai menceritakan cerita-cerita memalukan dari masa kecilnya. Hobinya dan hobi favorit Bella, peri-rumah kesayangan Graves dulu, ialah menceritakan anekdot masa kecil ‘Direktur Graves’ kepada siapapun yang akan mendengarkan.

Pemuda didepannya sedang menggenggam gagang pintu, ekspresinya seperti menahan senyum.

“Ah, kok aku jadi melantur. Percy sayang, aku mengirim ini untuk mengabarimu aku akan berkunjung ke New York minggu depan. Aku dengar ada toko tas baru yang akan buka, jadi aku mau melihat-lihat. Aku juga sedang ingin makan burger. Kau tahu toko burger yang enak? Sudah lama aku tidak kesana, aku jadi rindu makanan amerika,” Hening sejenak,”Maaf ya, sayang, aku mengirim ini supaya suratku tidak tertumpuk dan hilang diantara surat-surat lainnya! Aku akan datang memakai _portkey_. Nanti aku langsung ke apartemenmu, oke? Sampai jumpa, sayang!”

Terdengar suara ciuman-ciuman sebelum howler tersebut merobek-robek diri sendiri dan menyebar di antara kaki Newt. Graves berharap ia dapat merobek-robek dirinya sendiri dan terbang keluar dari jendela.

“Ah, maafkan tadi itu…ibuku,” kata Graves pelan. Newt mengangguk seolah memahami.

“Theseus dan orangtuaku juga suka mengirim howler,” kata Newt, ia tersenyum kecil,”Biasanya karena aku jarang membalas surat-surat mereka. Theseus yang paling sering mengirim. Sepertinya ia sangat senang berteriak kepadaku meski dari jarak jauh,”

“Oh, begitu,” Graves tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencekik ibunya tanpa terlihat tidak sopan.

“Aku…pergi dulu ya,” Suara pelan Newt menyadarkannya akan kedekatan tubuh mereka. Graves kembali mengingat detik-detik sebelum mereka diinterupsi. Ia menatap pemuda didepannya, berdiri dalam mantel biru dengan sedikit bercak tanah. Newt sepertinya sadar Graves sedang menatapnya karena wajahnya bertambah merah.

“Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Newt,” Mata hijau menatapnya dari balik rambut coklat yang berantakan. Graves refleks mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik rambut yang menghalangi mata Newt. Wangi kayu manis samar-samar tercium kembali. Newt menutup matanya, Graves mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Newt. Tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya saat detik-detik terakhir, menutupkan tangan ke hidungnya. Saat Newt membuka matanya, ia terlihat agak kecewa.

Graves berdehem, mundur selangkah dan membetulkan syalnya di leher Newt. Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

“Sampai jumpa, Percival,”

 

* * *

 

 

 Graves sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi membaca salah satu perkamen di mejanya saat pintu diketuk kembali.

“Bos! Bos! ” Sawyer lagi. Graves menghela nafas, tidak repot-repot menjawab. Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

Sawyer melangkah masuk seolah-olah kantor Graves adalah miliknya sendiri. Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai, sudut mata abu-abunya mengerut. Graves memijat dahinya, mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan verbal keduanya hari ini.

“Jadi…kau dan Scamander?”

“Tidak,”

“HAH! Penipuan terbesar tahun ini,” Sawyer terdiam sejenak,”Setelah tipuan Grindelwald, tentu saja, tapi marilah tidak berlama-lama hidup di masa lalu,”

“Sawyer,” Graves menatap pria itu dengan tatapannya yang paling tegas,”James, aku sudah bilang kita tidak membahas masalah personal di tempat kerja,”

“Tapi ini penting, Percival!” Sawyer duduk diujung meja kerja Graves,”Aku mendukungmu seratus persen, Scamander manis sekali. Sepertinya menurun dalam keluarga,”

Graves mengangguk sambil lalu, matanya kembali ke perkamen di tangannya.

“Ia lembut dan baik. Coba saja kakaknya juga seperti itu,”

“Theseus?” Graves mendongak lagi,”Kau kenal dengannya?”

“Tentu saja,” kata Sawyer sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang,”Bertemu dengannya saat Kementerian Sihir mengadakan pesta dansa tahunan di London, yang jarang kau ikuti, omong-omong. Wangi tubuhnya benar-benar….” Sawyer mendesah, menggelengkan kepala. Graves memutuskan ia tidak ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

“Aku mengajaknya makan malam berkali-kali, tapi ia tidak pernah mau,” kata Sawyer, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih. Graves bersyukur Scamander yang lebih tua itu tidak jatuh ke perangkap Sawyer. Pria itu tidak peduli dengan siapapun ia berhubungan, asalkan mereka pemain yang fantastis di tempat tidur.

“Aku tidak mau hubungan hanya berdasarkan kecocokan fisik,” Gumam Graves,”Menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga saja,”

“Ah, bos-ku sayang, kau terlalu kaku! Menghabiskan tenaga sih, karena kau butuh banyak stamina, tapi tidak menghabiskan waktu kok! Kau bahkan tidak akan ingat dengan waktu saat Scamander ada di tempat tidurmu-“

Sisa kata-kata Sawyer terhenti dengan tatapan dari Graves.

“Sebenarnya,” Sawyer berdehem, melambaikan perkamen di tangannya,”Aku kesini membawa laporan kasus baru,”

“Apa ini?” Graves menarik perkamen itu dari tangannya yang terjulur. Perkamen itu membuka, memperlihatkan foto hitam-putih seorang balita berusia satu atau dua tahun dan nama keluarga yang Graves kenal.

“Datang dengan keluarganya dari London kemarin. Menghilang saat orangtuanya kembali ke hotel pagi ini,” kata Sawyer,”Ia dititipkan kepada seorang pengasuh, tapi ia juga menghilang. Ann Madison. Saat ini, ia tersangka utama,”

“Kenapa mereka meninggalkan anak ini?”

“Mereka pergi ke sebuah pesta. Tidak mau menjawab saat ditanya lebih mendetail. Urusan pribadi, katanya,” Sawyer mendengus,”Pasti mereka pergi ke salah satu pesta minuman yang diselenggarakan keluarga-keluarga kaya dan boros itu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, bos,”

Graves tahu yang Sawyer maksud. Salah satu dari dua belas keluarga tertua, yang tentu saja termasuk keluarga Graves sendiri. Graves tidak pernah merespon ajakan untuk mengikuti pesta-pesta kecil yang mereka selenggarakan. Ia hanya datang saat pesta-pesta yang harus diikuti setiap kepala keluarga, walaupun ia tahu maksud dari pesta itu hanyalah mempererat hubungan politik antarkeluarga. Terkadang, mereka mengundang tamu dari luar Amerika, membuat Graves semakin tidak berminat mengunjungi pesta-pesta mereka. Terlalu banyak nama dan wajah yang harus diingat.

“Nathaniel Rosier, ya,” Gumam Graves pelan.

“Kau mengenalnya, bos?”

“Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di salah satu pesta tahun lalu. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia sudah punya anak,”

“Dasar,” Sawyer menggelengkan kepala,”Orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab,”

Graves ingin menyatakan betapa ironisnya ucapan Sawyer, tapi pada akhirnya ia diam saja.

 

* * *

 

 

Graves membuka dan menggantungkan mantelnya didekat pintu. Tangannya meraih kotak cerutu yang terletak diatas meja, menyulutkan ujungnya dengan tongkatnya sebelum menghisap dalam-dalam. Ia meraih gulungan perkamen diatas meja, mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa didekat jendela sebelum membuka perkamen tersebut.

Balita yang hilang itu, Emmett, usianya baru satu setengah tahun. Ia menatap Graves, melambaikan tangan dengan ceria dari foto. Graves tidak begitu menyukai anak kecil, tapi senyuman balita mungil di foto itu membuat Graves merasa agak kasihan pada orangtuanya. Nathaniel Rosier dan istrinya pasti merasa sangat khawatir. Graves melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia tidak begitu berminat untuk memiliki anak, tapi ia tidak pernah mengutarakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Ibunya akan menghajarnya berkali-kali dengan penggilas adonan sebelum ayahnya bangkit dari kubur untuk mencekiknya jika ia membiarkan dirinya menjadi pria Graves terakhir. Jika ia memiliki anak dengan orang yang tepat…

Pikiran Graves kembali pada Newt. Ia mengingat senyum kecilnya dan tangannya yang hangat. Rambut coklat yang keriting dengan mata hijau, tubuh yang ideal, kulit yang halus (Graves tahu dari pengalaman pribadi) suara yang lembut, Newt adalah pasangan yang ideal.

Mata Graves kembali ke foto Emmett. Bagaimana dengan Newt dan seorang bayi?

Newt menggendong seorang bayi, tersenyum pada Graves. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di apartemen Graves. Graves menunduk untuk mencium dahi Newt, tangannya mengelus rambut hitam halus bayi tersebut. Bayi tersebut tertawa, mata hijaunya menatap Graves. Salah satu tangan kecilnya menggenggam jari telunjuk Graves. Newt memandang mereka berdua dengan penuh-

Graves menggelengkan kepalanya, bergidik karena imajinasinya sendiri. Apa-apaan ini. Ia Direktur Keamanan MACUSA, bukan seorang pemuda yang sedang merasakan cinta pertama.

Graves melambaikan tangannya. Segulung perkamen dan botol tinta melayang dan meletakkan diri dengan anggun diatas meja. Graves meraih sebuah pena bulu yang berantakan dari sakunya.

“Halo, mama,” Graves menulis,”Maaf aku jarang membalas suratmu. Akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali. Beritahu aku jadwal dan tempat _portkey_ -mu. Kalau sempat aku akan menjemputmu,”

Graves terdiam sejenak, pena bulunya masih menempel di perkamen. “Sejujurnya, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Seorang pemuda dari Inggris. Tapi aku masih tidak begitu yakin. Tolong balas surat ini secepatnya. Hati-hati, dan salam untuk Bella,”

Graves berharap ibunya tidak akan bereaksi berlebihan.

 

* * *

 

 

Jalanan New York pada akhir pekan bukan tempat favorit Graves.

Tapi Ibunya akan mengamuk jika ia melihat lemari makanan Graves yang kosong. Kemudian ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, seolah-olah ketidakmampuan Graves (ketidakmauan, lebih tepatnya) untuk memasak adalah tanda kekurangannya sebagai ibu. Ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah sejak kejadian Grindelwald, dan Graves tidak ingin terjadi banjir air mata lagi.

Dengan kantong kertas berisi buah dan sayuran, telur, pasta dan sebotol susu di tangan kirinya, Graves memutuskan untuk membeli _sandwich_ untuk makan siangnya (Apa? Kemampuannya di dapur hanya sebatas sarapan sederhana, dan ibunya akan senang hati memasak untuknya minggu depan)

Ia masuk ke salah satu kafe dengan papan kayu bertuliskan _Reggio_ dalam cat warna putih. Aroma sandwich yang datang dari lemari kaca diatas konter membangkitkan selera makannya. Pria-pria berkemeja putih dengan _suspender_ , rokok diantara bibir mereka, duduk di sofa-sofa kulit merah yang dirapatkan ke dinding berwarna gelap. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dikuncir dan blus berleher rendah menyambut Graves dengan senyum menggoda saat ia menghampiri kasir untuk memesan. Aroma tubuhnya (bunga-bunga?) sepertinya menarik pria-pria yang duduk didekat konter, tapi Graves menyebutkan pesanannya dan keluar dari kafe itu secepat mungkin.

Graves baru saja hendak menyesap kopi di tangannya ketika hujan mulai turun. Ia mengumpat, menggenggam gelas karton di tangannya lebih erat dan mulai berlari. Apartemennya tidak jauh dari kafe itu, tapi tetap saja. Kantong kertas di tangannya mulai basah, dan Graves berlari lebih cepat.

Ia hampir sampai ke pintu lobi ketika seseorang keluar dari jalanan kecil disamping apartemennya dan menabrak Graves dengan keras, hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan kantong-kantong yang ia bawa. Ia bersiap untuk mengutuk siapapun itu, ketika mata hijau yang familiar menatapnya dengan terkejut. Pemuda didepannya sedang menggendong sesuatu di pelukannya.

“Newt! Bisakah kau berhenti menabrak-”

“Percival! Syukurlah-dengarkan aku,” Kata Newt, tangannya mendekap balita (balita?) yang ia gendong ke dadanya,”Aku akan jelaskan nanti, tapi tolong bawa aku ke tempat aman sekarang!”

Pandangan memohon dari Newt dan nadanya yang panik cukup untuk membuat Graves meraih pinggangnya dan ber- _apparate_. 

 

* * *

 

 

Graves meletakkan kantong-kantong yang ia bawa keatas meja, kemudian ia melemparkan _vest_ dan mantelnya yang basah ke keranjang baju di sudut ruangan, menggumamkan mantra untuk mengeringkan bajunya. Graves menghela nafas, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sebelum menghampiri Newt. Ia menyilangkan lengan didepan dadanya.

“Tolong jelaskan dari awal,”

Newt mengabaikannya. Ia sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Graves, menggumamkan mantra pengering ke baju balita tersebut sebelum menyandarkannya di salah satu bantal dan menarik selimut tebal keatas tubuhnya. Balita itu menatap Newt dengan bingung, mata birunya-

Tunggu dulu. Graves mengenal pipi bulat dan senyum itu.

“Tolong jelaskan dari awal,” Graves mengulang perkataannya. Newt tersentak. Ia berdiri dengan terburu-buru.

“Um, aku sedang dijalan pulang dari _Kroger’s_ untuk membeli gula. Queenie ingin membuat kue-kue kering dan aku ingin minum teh, tapi gula kami habis. Kami sering sekali kehabisan gula, kau tahu, padahal aku lebih sering memakai susu saja saat minum teh-“

“Langsung ke intinya saja, Newt,”

“O-oh, baiklah. Aku sedang mengamati toko-toko diseberang jalan ketika aku…tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis. Ia sedang menggendong anak ini,” Newt mengedikkan kepalanya kearah tempat tidur,”Sedang menangis. Gadis itu menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Aku merasa…ada yang salah dengannya,”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Ia terlihat seperti…agak kurang waras. Aku khawatir, jadi kubuntuti dia,”

Graves mengangkat alisnya, dan wajah Newt memerah.

“Setelah berjalan cukup lama, sepertinya ia sadar sedang kubuntuti. Ia lari ke jalanan kecil tadi. Ia berusaha menyerangku. Tidak dengan sihir,” Newt menambahkan saat dahi Graves mengerut,”Ia membawa sebuah pisau. Sepertinya dilumuri dengan sesuatu. Aku khawatir ia akan melukai anak ini, jadi kusambar anak ini saat ia lengah. Kemudian aku lari keluar dari jalanan itu dan menabrakmu. Sisanya…”

“Apa kau melihat wajahnya dengan jelas?”

“Iya,”

Graves melambaikan tangannya, gulungan perkamen melayang dari atas meja dan menggulung terbuka dihadapan Newt.

“Apakah gadis di foto ini sama dengan gadis tersebut?”

Newt mengamati foto tersebut sebelum mengangguk. Ia menatap Graves dengan ekspresi bertanya.

“Jadi benar,” Gumam Gravesl,”Yang membawanya adalah pengasuhnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa?”

“Pengasuhnya?” Graves menjelaskan isi perkamen tersebut. Newt mendengarkan, menganggukkan kepalanya di saat-saat tertentu. Graves hampir tidak menyadari pundaknya yang terbungkus mantel biru menggigil, hingga Newt tiba-tiba bersin.

“Sebaiknya kau mandi untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu,”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan,”

Graves berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik mantelnya terbuka dengan selembut mungkin, kemudian ia menarik Newt ke kamar mandinya dan mendorongnya masuk. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara protes, tapi Graves menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

“Aku akan menjaga anak itu,” Kata Graves kearah pintu,”Ada handuk baru di gantungan dekat bak mandi. Keran air panasnya yang sebelah kanan,”

Hening sejenak sebelum Newt mengatakan terima kasih.

Graves kembali dan duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap Emmett yang sedang menghisap ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan balita itu merangkak ke pangkuannya, tangannya yang gemuk meraih dasi hitam Graves. Emmett menarik dasinya, membuat Graves tercekik selama beberapa saat sebelum ia merenggut dasinya dari tengan kecil Emmett. Bukannya merengut atau menangis, Emmett menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum tertawa dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah diatas paha Graves, menarik-narik rambut Graves sebelum tertawa lagi dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Graves.

Graves menghela mafas. Pantas saja anak ini mudah sekali dibawa pergi.

“Percival?” Terdengar suara Newt dari arah kamar mandi.

Graves merangkul Emmett, mengangkatnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menghampiri pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, menampilkan wajah berbintik-bintik Newt. Newt mengenakan handuk kecil berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi daerah bawah tubuhnya.

Kakinya yang jenjang dengan kulit putihnya mengintip dari balik sela pintu yang terbuka. Seluruh darah di kepala Graves sepertinya memutuskan untuk turun ke tempat lain.

“Maaf, tapi apakah kau keberatan kalau aku meminjam bajumu? Ada piyama bersih digantungan belakang pintu ini, dan tongkatku ada di saku mantel, jadi aku tidak bisa mengeringkan pakaian-“

“Pakai saja,” Graves menyambar, agak terlalu cepat,”Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya piyama lain,”

Newt tersenyum lagi sebelum menutup pintu. Graves menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia membawa Emmett duduk didepan jendela. Emmett berdiri, kaki kecilnya goyah sebelum tangannya memegang kaca untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Ia menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela, sepertinya merasa geli melihat tetesan air hujan. Rambut pirangnya yang tebal, agak bergelombang karena air hujan, mengayun saat ia menganggukkan kepala dan tertawa. Ia mengoceh kepada dirinya sendiri, membuat Graves tersenyum.

Graves mengamati Emmett selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengingat bahwa ia seharusnya mengirimkan burung hantu ke MACUSA. Setidaknya satu kasus selesai dengan sendirinya.

Graves sedang mengikatkan gulungan perkamen ke kaki burung hantu setelah ia mengeluarkan burung itu dari sangkar dekat jendela saat ia merasakan Emmett memeluk kakinya. Ia menunduk, melihat segulung perkamen yang ia berikan pada Emmett untuk dimainkan telah menjadi robekan-robekan di lantai. Emmett sedang menatap burung hantu di tangan Graves dengan ingin tahu.

Graves buru-buru melepaskan burung itu keluar jendela. Emmett mulai menangis. Graves mengangkatnya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Kenapa Newt lama sekali?

“Aduh, kasihan. Kau pasti lapar ya,” Suara Newt bergabung dengan tangisan Emmett. Graves mendongak, memperhatikan Newt menyebrangi ruangan untuk mengelus rambut Emmett. Ia tersenyum kepada Graves,”Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan bajumu,”

“Sama-sama,” kata Graves, ia menatap Emmett yang masih menangis dengan panik.

“Oh, aku bisa menyiapkan makan siangnya, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku menggunakan dapurmu…”

Graves mengangguk dengan terburu-buru,”Kau boleh menggunakan seisi apartemenku, asalkan dia berhenti menangis,”

Newt tertawa, ia membuka kantong yang Graves tinggalkan diatas meja,”Dapurmu saja cukup,”

Graves hampir tertidur diatas sofa saat Emmett berhenti menangis. Ia masih sesenggukan, tapi setidaknya ia tidak lagi menjerit-jerit. Graves mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelap wajah Emmett, tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Emmett dengan lembut.

Newt membawa mangkuk kecil berisi sup dan piring berisi _sandwich_ yang Graves beli dan meletakkan keduanya diatas meja. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Emmett terbaring di dada Graves. Graves menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk saat Newt mengangkat Emmett.

“Ayo, Emmett, kita makan dulu,”

Newt mendudukkan Emmett di pangkuannya. Ia menyuapkan sendok berisi sup dengan potongan sayur kecil-kecil ke bibir Emmett. Emmett membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan lahap. Graves mengamati mereka berdua, berharap jantungnya tidak berdetak terlalu kencang.

Ia meraih _sandwich_ yang Newt bawa, kemudian makan dalam diam. Saat ia menelan gigitan terakhir dari _sandwich-_ nya, barulah ia menyadari Newt belum makan apa-apa. Emmett sedang tertidur di pundak Newt, mangkuk supnya sudah kosong.

“Apa kau sudah makan?”

“Sudah. Tadi aku makan pisang dan sedikit roti yang kau bawa,” Newt menatapnya dengan malu-malu,”Maaf, ya”

“Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa,” Lutut mereka bersentuhan. Newt menatapnya, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah. Graves balik menatapnya, ia bisa melihat bintik-bintik di wajahnya dengan jelas. Aroma tubuhnya bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Graves, terbungkus dalam piyamanya.

“Um, Percival, sebenarnya kita ini-“

“Aku tahu,”

“Lalu…bagaimana?”

Graves berdehem,”Aku tidak mau kita terlalu buru-buru,”

“Tapi…puncak siklusku sebentar lagi-“

“Bagaimana kalau,” Graves memotongnya,”Kita pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama? Lalu kita lihat bagaimana segalanya berjalan. Setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan untuk menghabiskan puncak siklusmu denganku atau tidak. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak mau,”

Newt mengalihkan pandangannya dari Graves. Pipinya semakin memerah,“Aku…mau saja menghabiskan puncak siklusku denganmu,”

Graves merasakan keinginannya untuk mencium Newt memuncak. Ia menyentuh pipi Newt dengan tangan kirinya, memalingkan wajah pemuda itu kearahnya. Aroma kayu manis yang Graves sukai mulai menguar di udara, Graves menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap Newt, mengamati nafas pemuda itu mulai memburu. Graves menggigit telinga Newt, menjilat lehernya, membuat pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Tangan kirinya merangkul Newt, meraba-raba dadanya. Desahan Newt semakin keras.

“Newt…” Tangan kanannya menyentuh paha Newt yang dibalut piyama, mengelusnya dari lutut hingga perlahan naik ke pangkal pahanya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Newt, hampir bersentuhan ketika suara keras bergema di apartemen Graves yang hening.

“Hai bos! Maaf datang tiba-tiba. Aku membawa tamu. Dia baru datang dari London karena kasus anak hilang itu-“

Kata-kata Sawyer terputus. Matanya melebar. Tapi ekspresinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan syok yang terpeta di wajah Theseus.

“APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA. Gue kembali lagi. Ini random, tapi gue dengerin ini pas lagi nulis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sI_Ps7JSEk  
> Daym entah kenapa itu bikin moodnya pas buat nulis. Terus abis nonton video barunya dan and phil games, jadi terinspirasi bikin chapter ini (ketauan nulisnya ga mikir lmao)  
> Ditunggu ya komennya! Serandom dan sekecil apapun itu sangat membantu nyemangatin lho :') Jangan malu-malu ya!  
> *melayang pergi*

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Gue kembali lagi dengan gramander versi Indonesia yang mungkin tidak akan dibaca oleh siapapun. Kecuali bule-bule salah pencet. 
> 
> Gue mau latihan nulis dengan konsisten lagi, jadi segala yang gue tulis mau gue post disini dengan harapan ada yang mau kritik atau komentar #pengemis
> 
> Jadi disini unsur omegaversenya nggak begitu dominan. Hanya terbatas sampe compatibility through smell sama heat cycle, tapi gak sampe super dominan gitu. Halah, saya lanjut nulis aja deh biar jelas. 
> 
> Plis kasi saya kudos biar kita gak kalah sama fic bule-bule. #pengemispart2


End file.
